Ultraman
Ultraman; also referred to as MKUltra later on in his career, is the pseudonym of business magnate and socialite Jesse Philips. As Ultraman; Jesse has built an impressive résumé as one of MTVB City's top vigilantes with over hundreds of criminal arrests on and off the record. Ultraman is a member of the MTVBusters and close friends with the group's co-founders: Gleaminguy and Zephero. Jesse's brutal methods in combat often leads to him clashing with his partners in crime, but he has also demonstrated great restraint. Jesse possesses exceptional leadership capabilities and has above-average strength and endurability. He fights crime with technologically advanced weapons that primarily appear in the form of a compound bow with specialized arrowheads. Jesse made his debut appearance in Ultraman: Year One. Character arc ??? Alternate realities The Stages In this reality a golden age of humanity was reached with The MTVBusters in the center of it. Superheroes had become commonplace and crime was at an all time low, until a wildfire of villainy started to spread throughout New York City. One day the MTVBusters announced their plans of developing a system: The Stages; where criminals would be sent to be punished by law authorities. Spider-Man watched over the announcement. Spider-Man realizing that there was something off took the fight to the MTVBusters and eventually discovered that the Ultraman of this reality was assassinated by Mayor Ethan Swift who took over the mantle. The Mayor explains that Ultraman was killed because he opposed the Stages. Spider-Man avenges Ultraman by presumably killing the Mayor. Personality At first glance, Jesse is your stereotypical brooding vigilante with a lust for blood trapped in an endless race to permanently stop injustice, but in actuality Jesse is a lighthearted comic book fan who aspired to use his wealth to emulate the very fictional characters he idolized. Although years active as a vigilante has begun to weigh on his morality leading to several story arcs where Jesse is forced to reconsider his position as a defender of MTVB City. Through his struggles with his own identity and the city's vigilante registration act, Ultraman has arguably become the group's grittiest member. Jesse has a sarcastic sense of humour and appears to be a hyper-contrarian at times; intentionally provoking people to get an argument out of them for his own amusement. Jesse absolutely adores movies, to the extent that he considers himself a cinephile; several of his favourite movies have inspired his decision to fight crime. Jesse is also a very family-orient individual; relying on them for emotional support. In his business persona; Jesse is the CEO of UltraCorp (formerly Phillips Industries; renamed to show his support for MTVB's vigilante: Ultraman, a ploy to diverge people's suspicions of him actually being the hero.) and is renowned for his hard-hitting business tactics. He is loyal to his employees and will fight tooth and nail for their loyalty in return. Despite being the known CEO of UltraCorp, it is his sister who does the most work, much to her chagrin. Powers and abilities Jesse possesses no superhuman powers, but through his extensive training he has achieved above human feats such as strength and endurance. Jesse's charisma has been known to benefit both him and the group as he is capable of sweet talking himself and others out of situations deemed inescapable. He is also a relatively intelligent individual; coming up with the blueprints to several of his technologically advanced designs that have aided him in his fight against crime, but Jesse later reveals that it was his SISTER who actually developed the weapons. *'Acrobatics': Jesse has displayed on many occasions that he is an expert in acrobatics, and often uses this skill while evading enemy fire. * Archery: He is one of the finest living archers in the world; having underwent rigorous archery training as a kid due to his obsession with the eighties Rambo films. Category:Characters Category:Members of the MTVBusters Category:Users